gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Mearri
The Mearri are a group of High Elves who dominate the western eaves of Tauron, as well as the Forests of Nelo and Amor. RACIAL ORIGINS The Mearri are descended from the Tianna Elves of North Tauron. They moved south and west centuries ago, following the Elven Lady Mearra, where they established a strong friendship with the Alqans, and later the Ilman. Before the fall of Alqador, the Mearri lived amongst the people, inter-marrying and breeding. The Mearri shared their talents with the Alqans, building beautiful cities, and teaching the mortals their magic. They were great teachers, and pretty soon the Alqans far surpassed thier mentors at magic. The Alqans were not prepared for the power they inherited, however, and disaster befell the people in the form of The Scourge. The Mearri were forced to flee as evil overran the lands, and the great forest of Amel was destroyed. However, the Elves felt a responsibility for their mortal friends, and held themselves to blame for the downfall of the people; they had taught the Alqans too much, in too short a time. Rather than fleeing back to the lands of the North, the Mearri stayed in the eaves of the diminishing forests of Ilmanor. The mortals needed help and protection if they were to survive the bleak conditions of their once-proud country. POLITICAL STRUCTURE The Mearri are currently split into three monarchys, each rules by a Crown-Lord, each a child of the Queen, Mearra. The smallest state is the forest of Nelo, ruled by the Crown-Lord Lindelas. Amor, to the north, is much larger, and is ruled by the Crown-Lady Amelis. Both enjoy good relations with their largest neighbour, Dian, which lies on the western eaves of Tauron. Dian is ruled by Mearra's eldest son, Kiani. Whilst all three 'kingdoms' are subject to their own rule, in times of war or crisis it is Kiani who has overall authority. SOCIAL STRUCTURE There is no social rank amongst the Mearri. Every one has equal status. Even the crown-lords are generally treated as peers. One exception to this rule is the Feanna, those who have dedicated themselves to protecting the Ilman, and hunting the Scourge. Whilst seen as a noble quest, the Elves have little regard for those who would shun the beauty of their kingdoms for a life of blood and death. MILITARY STRUCTURE Each city maintains its own small military, mainly for defence of the city. It is worth noting, however, that most Elves or the Mearri are trained to fight. In times of war, the crown-lords lead the Elves into battle. Each city also has a small guildhouse for the Feanna. CURRENCY The Mearri have no currency as such, preferring to barter. Each kingdom is self-suficient, and has little need for outside trading. When trade with the Ilman or others is necessary, the Elves have a mint in the capital city of Ieuna. The coins minted are plain, being simple discs of gold or silver. APPEARANCE Like most Elves, the Mearri are tall and slight, with pointed ears. Their hair is usually golden or black, and their eyes are blue or green. The Mearri wear white or golden clothing, of the finest silk or linen. often elaborately adorned. HOUSING The Mearri live in three beautiful cities, Amor, Nelo and Ieuna, each hidden deep within the eaves of the forest. Their cities are constructed from the whitest marble, with golden and silver spires reaching far into the sky. Mearri houses are usually large, with man rooms, and subterranean caverns. Fountains and beautiful gardens dominate the streets. Each city is protected by an enchantment, which keeps all unwanted visitors away. Those the Elves have decided are a threat will wander the forests forever, never seeming to find the majestic cities, or will perish by magic. DIET The Mearri are self-sufficient, living off the food of the forest. This includes all kinds of meat and vegetables. WORSHIP The Mearri worship all the Tolton gods, especially Eleniel. Unlike most Elves, however, the Mearri dedicate most of their temples to Melina, goddess of love. Centuries of living with the Alqans have given the Elves a deep respect and fascination for the goddess. STATS ST:0 CO: 10 QU: +10 AG: +10 PR: +10 SD: -20 IN: 0 ME: +5 EM: +10 RE: 0 LU: +5 APP:+10 ADOLESCENT SKILLS Singing 3 Poetry 1 Mearri History 3 Play Instrument 2 Body Dev 2 Weapon 1 3 Religion: Melina 2 Religion: Eleniel 2 1 Smithing 3 MIA: Rigid Leather 2 1 Craft 2 Language: Elvish 7 Language: Common 6 'Background Pts. 25 '''Special- All get 25% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above'''' Category:Races Category:Elves Category:Ilmanor Category:Mearri